


The Pool

by redshoemafia, sororexitium



Series: Working on Together [6]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshoemafia/pseuds/redshoemafia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the sixth time, where Tony tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

It turns out that Tony spends most of the afternoon stuck on a conference call for something at SI that needed his opinion. He's fairly sure it only needed his opinion because Pepper was bitter that he got a vacation and she refused to take one herself, but he wasn't going to call her on it. When it was over, Tony set about trying to find Steve, who had wandered off midway through the buyer from Spain beginning to haggle prices. He walks out of the office and down the hall towards the bedroom and calls out, "Steve?"

 

Steve is out in the pool, but he's left the door open though he's not sure that he'll be able to hear Tony when he's off the phone conference. He'd tried to tell him that he was going to wander around, but just about that time, Tony had started to let of some incredibly in depth business jargon that Steve had absolutely no hope of understanding and no hope of interrupting, so he had wandered out, exploring leisurely until he had found Tony's pool, bright and glittery under the fading sun. He had thought why not? The water is cool and perfect as he enters it, but it's not half as good as when he hears the faint sounds of Tony calling his name. "Pool!" he calls back.

 

Tony pauses in the hallway, catching Steve's call from the back yard. Pool, eh? Why, this could be a grand opportunity, if Tony did say so himself. Instead of heading straight out, he doubled back to their room and riffled through his luggage until he found the lube, pocketed it, and went out. He doubted Steve was wearing swim trunks since he didn't tell him to pack them and if he was, well, Tony would enjoy stripping him out of them.

 

Steve smiles as Tony appears in the open glass door and swims over to the side. He sees that Tony is still mostly dressed though, and a small frown appears on his face. He had kind of hoped that Tony would be joining him in the pool for a little bit. With a wave of his hand, he says, completely obviously, "You're still dressed. Are you not gonna swim with me?"

 

Tony responds nonverbally, because really, he'd just call Steve Captain Obvious if he opened his mouth. He strips his shirt off in one fluid motion, pops the button and slides the zipper on his pants and with a quiet _whump_ of fabric, Tony's naked and pool ready. He mentally debates both options: walking seductively to the edge and climbing in or doing a full on cannon ball. Call him childish, but he _so_ does the latter.

 

Steve flushes a little that Tony just walks out of his house completely naked. Steve is still wearing his briefs and although it isn't near as inappropriate as it had been in the 40's Steve thinks there are still rules about such things. Of course then Tony cannonballs into the pool if Steve hadn't already been drenched he would be now. When Tony surfaces with a shit-eating grin, Steve shakes his head and asks quietly, as if someone might hear him and arrest Tony or something, "Are you sure you should be out here without anything on?"

 

Tony gives him an affectionate look and a pat on the cheek after he swims closer. "Babe, we're in the hills, the nearest neighbor is Charlie Sheen and he's two miles away." He kisses him, keeping chaste for now, though he frowns a little in disappointment that Steve does have an article of clothing on. "I think it's safe."

 

Steve is not so easily comforted. He knows how the paparazzi are these days, and he knows full well that they like to stalk Tony Stark for no other reason than to drag his name through the mud. It's like a personal vendetta to them. "Are you sure? I mean, what if there are photographers? I don't want SI to take a hit because of me."

 

But of course, Tony's mind takes that to a place it doesn't need to go. "Do you... not want to be seen with me?"

 

Steve feels like he just shoved his foot in his mouth. "No! No, Tony! It's not like that at all. I like privacy, yeah, but I have no problem being seen with you I just..." He breathes deeply, trying to figure out the words he can use without them coming out wrong. "I don't want you or our relationship scandalized like that. We'll tell everyone on our own time."

 

Tony lets that roll around in his mind for a minute. "Steve, we're two male Avengers in a relationship. You're a paragon of all that's American and wholesome and Patriotic. I, on the other hand, have always been the mouthy, eccentric, billionaire playboy, that while smart is a bigger pain in the ass." He takes a deep breath, because now's not the time to get a rant going. It's not Steve's fault that the paparazzi are shameless assholes. "We're going to raise a few eyebrows if and when we come out anyway."

 

Steve still doesn't like it but he admits Tony is right, even if the paparazzo’s assessment of them is nowhere near true. He still can't resist looking around for a moment before hooking his hands into his briefs and warning Tony, "I will die of embarrassment if my rear end ends up on a magazine."

 

The blush on Steve's face is enough to make him laugh and lean in for another kiss and to help him remove the offending piece of clothing. He debates not telling Steve that there's a no-fly zone for five miles in every direction and that with his security systems the likelihood of an unsanctioned pappo visit is up there with Fury getting his depth perception back, but in the end, he wants the other man to enjoy himself. And he's got plans. So he does.

 

Steve relaxes when Tony tells him that and the soaking wet briefs are thrown somewhere Steve doesn't even pretend to care about as he gets used to the feeling of being completely nude outside. It's weird at first, but then there's Tony who's holding onto his hips and that helps with the awkward feelings until the last of it is wash away in the gentle ebb of the pool. It's actually really nice after a moment, and he finds himself relaxing a little and wafting closer to Tony.

 

Tony pulls him in, wrapping his legs loosely around Steve's hips and wrapping his arms around his strong shoulders. "See? Not so bad."

 

Steve wraps his arms around Tony, though in the water, Tony could probably easily hold himself up all night and not feel a single strain. "I guess it's alright. Still a little nervous but...I trust you."

 

Tony hums quietly, letting their faces drift closer together. "Let's work on the nervous part." And he claims Steve's mouth, letting it glide easily into one of those long, toe curling, soul bearing kisses as their lips work together. It isn't long before their tongues are pressing together and Tony is working a hand into Steve's wet hair to massage the tension away.

 

Steve tightens his grip around Tony's waist, tries holding him closer that can possibly be real as Tony runs his hands through his chlorine-coarse hair. It doesn't hurt or snag, and if it does he isn't aware, instead Steve relaxes into Tony's sure embrace, feels safe and sure and he forgets that being naked, outside in Tony Stark's pool is anything but normal.

 

Tony breaks the kiss in stages as he feels Steve relax against him. "That's better." He's already half hard just from kissing, but the night is still young and the sun not all the way down and he's still stiff from _sitting_ all day in an unsanctioned meeting. He wants Steve badly, but it's probably going to be difficult to convince him to let Tony take him over the edge of the pool with fears about cameramen floating in his head. So instead, he pushes back playfully, wriggling out of Steve's arms and bolts underwater with a, "Bet you can't catch me!"

 

Steve feels a giddy rush of love and playfulness course through his veins, and he takes off after Tony. The other man is a fair swimmer, and he manages to keep a few feet away at all times, despite the fact that Steve technically has the advantage what with the Super Soldier Serum. When it seems like he's not going to win by playing fair, he switches tactics and moves around for a side attack. He grabs Tony around his chest and pulls him back proclaiming, "Got ya!" They're both breathing heavily but they've got smiles on their faces as Steve asks, "Now what do I get?"

 

"You cheated!" Tony cries, before laying another long kiss against Steve's lips and running his hands down the smooth plane of his chest. The water makes it frictionless and tantalizing and Tony would love to keep doing it all night. But his honor is at stake here! "I demand a rematch!" And he takes off again.

 

Steve lets him go with a loud laugh but gives chase instantly, hot on his heels and determined to win even though he doesn't have the faintest clue what he's actually winning. Maybe that's the best part of this, because as sappy as it sounds, he's already got the prize no matter what. He still swims as fast as he can.

 

Tony crows his victory when he wins this round. God, he hadn't had this much fun in years, and they were just in the pool doing nothing special. One part of his brain calls the other a sappy, smitten bastard, but the other part just gives it the finger. He plays with Steve, just laughing and splashing and sneaking kisses until the sun is completely gone and the moon is rising to the east, full and bright and bringing out the paleness of Steve's skin

 

Steve is having a great time, and he completely forgets that he's completely naked outside, and when it does strike him, when Tony presses against him or he does the same to Tony and there is absolutely no barrier, he's not alarmed. In fact it's kind of exhilarating and he especially enjoys the way the last few rays of red-golden sunlight catch off Tony's skin before it sinks away to let the blue-white rays, so much like the arc reactor paint him.

 

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Tony asks, pushing Steve onto one of the steps by the entrance to the pool and settling down to almost float in his lap. His words have the effect he's hoping for, and Tony kisses along the tide of rapidly rising blush as it crests from Steve's neck to his cheeks to his hairline.

 

Steve closes his eyes at the soft presses of Tony's lips as they trail up his face. His heart does another weird flutter thing that he's getting used to, but doesn't think will ever be mundane. His hands trace up Tony's sides and hold on, tilting his face up when Tony's lips stop at his hair. "Y'know, I could ask you the same question."

 

Tony just hums out a non-committal sound, because yeah, people tell him that a lot but it's usually for their own purposes and not because Tony is genuinely gorgeous. Which he is, that's one thing he doesn't deny, and so he won’t turn it into another plea for reassurance though he knows Steve would give it to him.

 

Steve just smirks at him and raises his hands to play with the dripping ends of Tony's wet hair, which seems to curl just a little bit in the stages between wet and dry. He pulls Tony closer to him, the water lapping between their bodies, until he can press his lips to Tony's goatee, his bottom lip, before pressing their lips together for a proper kiss.

 

As they kiss Tony starts to remember the conversation they had in the shower, and all the kinky delicious thoughts he's had since then. He wonders briefly if Steve would be more comfortable in the bedroom for sex, actually he's pretty sure he would, but he wonders if he could convince him to be adventurous and let Tony take him outside. The prospect makes his dick sit up and take notice.

 

Steve feels arousal work through him, but Tony has that ability. Their conversation from the shower has been in and out of his head all afternoon, but now it's dropping on him like a thousand bricks. He's a little nervous, but mostly very, _very_ hungry just for the idea of it, the fact that it will be Tony. God, he's almost panting just at the thought of it. He wonders if they should go inside but he doesn't want to move that far. Anticipation is swimming in his veins and hell they haven't managed to find a bed so far...and there is a plush looking chair/couch thing not very far. The thought makes him groan into Tony's lips.

 

"Steve..." Tony moans it, pressing his hips into Steve and gasping to find the other man is just as hard and ready as he is. "God, I want you."

 

"Yes," Steve breathes, flicking his tongue out to dance across Tony's lower lips before sucking it between his teeth. "Yes, I want you too. Do..." God, Tony was right. He is kind of kinky. "Do you have lube close. We could...here?"

 

Tony does a mental victory dance, his cock coming to full erection at the breathlessness of Steve's voice as he asks to be taken out here in the moonlight. He nods quickly, "In my pants. Just have to go get it." Tony lays another kiss, more erotic and less chaste than any of the ones they'd shared so far in the pool and reluctantly moves away from Steve's body. "Go wait on the chaise, yeah?"

 

Steve nods and as Tony moves towards the still open glass door, he wanders to the chaise, his legs heavy after so long in the pool. He takes his seat against the back sinking into the butter-soft leather and leaning his head back for a moment to look at the stars that aren't visible from the New York sky.

 

Once the lube is safely palmed, Tony turns back to find Steve and his breath catches in this chest. Steve is wet and relaxed and splayed out on the lounger, staring up at the sky with wonder clearly written on his features. It's an amazing thing to see, even more amazing when the man turns his head and catches Tony in his gaze instead of the stars. He goes to him, accepting the outstretched hand and swooping down to press their lips back together, nearly starving with need to kiss him again.

 

Steve rearranges to make room for Tony as Tony presses a sinful kiss to his mouth. He's had Tony over him before, and a few times even between his thighs, but his feels different, more intimate. He wonders if Tony feels like this, and if it gets more intense, because Steve has to admit, this is pretty heady and a little overwhelming in a good way.

 

Tony eventually has to break the kiss, both for the sake of oxygen and because he feels himself getting overwhelmed and wanting to rush forward before either of them are fully prepared. It seems strange to need to talk through the act of sex, since he's done it so many times in so many ways, but maybe that's why it was never truly satisfying in the way it has been with Steve for these few months. "I know you know the mechanics, but, have you never touched yourself at all?"

 

Steve blushes probably the brightest red in history, squeezing his eyes shut with the weak admittance, "Yes...sometimes...after we'd...curiosity..."

 

Tony has to take a deep, steadying breath at the mental images that puts on his brain, because hoo'boy. That's HOT. "Hey..." He kisses Steve, trying to take some of the blush out of his skin, because Steve's got nothing to be ashamed of. "It's just me... No judgment. What... how far have you gotten?'

 

He takes comfort in this scrape of Tony's goatee and lips against his skin, but can't quite convince himself to open his eyes. Instead he takes a deep breath as he remembers the times that he would try to recreate the act of what he did to Tony on himself. "Two, after that it was...awkward..."

 

"Painful?" Tony asks, sensing that it probably was.

 

Steve exhales through his nose. He doesn't really want to admit it, just in case Tony changes his mind, but..."A little?"

 

"You mean a lot." Tony kisses him lightly, easing the sting his words might have. "We'll go slowly. For now, just lie back." Once he's obeyed, he bows his head, licking up the remaining droplets of water still clinging to the skin on Steve's neck. He follows one particular drop down Steve's pectoral until he's got a nipple under his tongue and he swirls around it, lathing attention with the flat edge.

 

Steve relaxes, because this part is familiar. His eyes slowly open to watch Tony's mouth work over his chest, arching towards him when a shot of pleasure runs down his spine and coils in his belly. His hands can't keep still and they run over Tony's shoulder, making small gratified noises in the back of his throat.

 

Grinning to himself as noises start to fall from Steve, Tony switches to the other nipple to pay it the same attention as its twin. He skims his hand down Steve's belly and takes his heavy cock in hand, giving it a few light strokes as he works. Tony's got the feeling that there's going to be more preparation for sex than foreplay, but he wonders suddenly if he can pull multiple orgasms out of Steve the same way Steve could pull them out of him.

 

Steve shifts his hips up into Tony's loose grasp, looking for more. His hand clutches at Tony, wanting more contact and friction, sometime to help with the edge, because, fuck, he's been hard since the pool and he wants to feel more of Tony against his skin.

 

Tony keeps his strokes light and teasing, making sure to bring Steve close to the edge but never close enough to tumble off. He shifts his weight, carefully setting himself on the end of the chair and works his knees under Steve's legs, spreading them as he shifts closer. Tony absolutely loves the gasp it gets him when it leave Steve exposed to the light breeze whispering through the air, and slowly, ever so slowly places the flat of his hand between Steve's legs, just resting it there so the other man can get used to the sensation.

 

 Steve doesn't tense at the feeling of Tony's hand resting below his balls, he just sort of stills. It's new but not unwanted. The last time he felt someone else's hand there was about three seconds before his orgasm had overtaken him earlier today and if that's what it feels like he's more than willing. He moves against Tony's hand, telling him, "You can go further, baby. I promise I'll tell you if it's too much."

 

Tony hushes him, smiling before he lays a kiss on his lips. He doesn't want to rush this, but he also trusts Steve to know what he feels. He moves his hand back, running his two first fingers over the clenching muscles of Steve's hole. Tony doesn't try to press in, just getting Steve used to the sensation of someone touching him there.

 

Steve huffs in appreciation and irritation. Tony is practically driving him mad with the light touches. He understand he needs a little more work but his cock is straining against him and with each feather soft touch he doesn't know whether to push against Tony for more friction or not.

 

Tony decides to take pity on them both and reaches for the lube while still laying light touches to Steve's cock. He has to let go to coat his fingers, giving Steve an apologetic look when he has to let go completely to fight with the cap. Two fingers are covered in the slick gel before Tony drops them back between Steve's legs. He circles Steve's entrance again, "Ready?"

 

Steve breathed in relief and anticipation, remembering to keep relaxed as he says, "Yes, Tony. Please just...stop teasing me."

 

Tony grins, pleased with himself and the way Steve is reacting. He waits until Steve exhales before pressing the first finger in, sinking it slowly up to the first knuckle. The heat and the tightness makes Tony moan, but it's drowned out by the sounds Steve makes and that’s a giant stroke to Tony's ego. He pulls the digit out just a fraction and pushes again, sinking to the second knuckle.

 

Steve groans and that's just a little embarrassing, because he's always been mostly quiet during sex, a habit had hadn't shirked off from the war, but this is new. So different from when he had tried it himself. It's strange of course, but the angle is better so far than even he had managed with one finger inside himself and Tony presses in smoothly

 

Tony feels Steve's groan go straight through him. He feels powerful that he can pull sounds from Steve, and he wants to hear more, hear how his voice goes strained with Tony's finger's buried in him. "Talk to me, Steve. Tell me how it feels."

 

Steve breathes in deep, and tries to articulate what he feels. "It's different. Better than..." he shifts a little when Tony moves his finger in a little twist. "MUCH better than when I tried it. But maybe more. I think...just I want more."

 

Tony continues to thrust shallowly with one finger, adding the second on an outward stroke and slipping two fingers back into the clenching, tight entrance to Steve's body. "Keep talking, baby."

 

Steve inhales through his nose and releases it through his mouth, trying to keep his body relaxed. There's a burn, but it's not painful, the way it had been when he tried, and there's a hit of pleasure teasing at him. He tries to follow Tony's request, but as Tony keeps moving inside him it gets harder to formulate sentences. "It's...awkward, b-but in a...a good way. Fuck, Tony keep moving. Please," he begs when Tony looks like he might pull back. "Just...keep going. It's going away."

 

Tony works his fingers deeper, opening his fingers to stretch him even further. After a few more minutes of working in and out, Tony crooks his fingers and within a few strokes, connects with Steve's prostate.

 

Steve chokes on his own moan and his body moves of his own accord to move further onto Tony's hand as white hot sparks move through him. "Oh god, yes. That was good. Oh my god...babe, do that again...just...right there..." he trails of as Tony does, and he finds his hand moving down over his stomach, reaching for his cock without truly thinking about it.

 

Tony catches his hand, pressing it palm down into the skin just above Steve's belly, so that his cock head brushed just barely against the edge of his pinky finger. He sunk his own digits into Steve until there was nothing left of them outside his body and twisted, before removing them to add more lubricant. "Ready for three?"

 

Steve stares at him pleadingly, both for some sort of touch against his cock and definitely for the feeling of more of Tony. He bites his lip and places his hand on his thigh to help him from reaching for his dick. It shocks him how strained and husky his voice is when he answers, "Fuck, yes!"

 

Tony's having trouble controlling himself too, his cock hard and swollen and in desperate need of some attention. He quietly promises it something soon, something amazing, if it'll just let him work a little more on Steve. He drops three fingers back to Steve's hole, enjoying the way the skin twitches under his fingertips before pressing all three into him at once, pressing and pushing until they're up to the knuckle.

 

Steve pants, his eyes watching Tony. He has fire burning under his skin that not even the soft breeze can cool as Tony moves three fingers inside of him the burn comes back, but it's almost a kind of addicting burn. He bites his lip and tries pushing down on Tony's hand experimentally. He tells himself to be patient, that Tony is taking care of him, and so stops, hoping Tony will get the message.

 

"Keep talking to me, baby. Tell me what you're thinking, what you’re feeling." Tony wants Steve to keep talking because he's voice does things to him, yes, but also because he wants this to be amazing from him. He wants to bury his cock deep in Steve's body, but he doesn't want to cause any pain. He leans down, brushing soft kisses to Steve's inner thigh, working his fingers further into the man's body.

 

Steve groans, loving the sensation of Tony inside him, and his lips and goatee against his inner thigh and god the only thing that would make it better would be if Tony touches his cock, and, yes, he manages to stumble most of that out in what might be coherent sentences, but is more likely just a massive amount of broken words and expletives split with the phrase, "Oh, please, keep fucking going"

 

Tony wants to wait, to make Steve lose it completely with his dick buried inside him, but it's too much for Tony to take to listen to Steve beg without having mercy on him. He presses in deep, reaching for Steve's prostate again and at the same time he hits it, takes Steve into his mouth and goes deep and long and _sucks_ hard.

 

Stars burst behind Steve's eyes as Tony takes him all the way in while pressing against his prostate. It's even better than earlier today and Jesus, how could he have never tried this? How could he never have had Tony help him fly apart and push him over the edge. His hips buck and his hand flies to Tony's hair as his vision greys and he comes hard enough he thinks the world might be shaking.

 

The force and fervor of Steve's orgasm takes him by surprise when it starts, and Tony can't manage to swallow all of it as it erupts from his lover. Come dribbles down his chin and onto Steve's belly and Tony just strokes him through it until Steve is shuddering and trembling against him. He removes his fingers gently, then his mouth from Steve's cock, and kisses a line back up his stomach. "Okay?

 

Steve feels empty when Tony pulls his hand away and makes a small noise of protest, but what he notices immediately is a sore stretched feeling that aches but feels so good, and his limbs are heavy and Tony is looking up at him with wide, worried brown eyes. He manages a lazy smile. "I am so far passed 'okay', Tony. So far passed it I can't even see it anymore."

 

Tony grins before kissing him, soundly and deeply, letting their tongues tangle together. He moans, swearing against Steve's lips when his cock brush against Steve's leg, because honestly until that second he'd been so focused on the other man he'd forgotten his own lust.

 

Steve feels Tony against his thigh and it sends a jolt through him. He still wants to feel Tony inside him, Tony's cock taking him and claiming in the same way he had claimed Tony so many times. He feels strung out and overwhelmed but he still manages to pull away and breathe out, "I still want you...inside me."

 

"I..." Tony groans, trying to collect himself, "I can wait, if you need it."

 

Steve shakes his head, his hair chlorine and sweat damp flopping against his forehead. He's warmed by Tony's consideration, but he's...he wants it now. "I can't wait, baby. Just...I want to feel you." He tries to show his sincerity in the way he reaches to clasp the back of Tony's neck and pull him in for another kiss.

 

The kiss breaks any remaining willpower Tony has left, even after he reluctantly breaks it to search again for the bottle of lube. He drizzles a generous amount over himself, whispering to Steve to pull his knees up a little. After checking that Steve's still stretched enough to accommodate him, Tony shifts forward and hooks Steve's knees over his shoulders, lining himself up and pressing his hips forward.

 

Steve is still sensitive from his release and his nerves still sizzle and pop but he can't imagine this having gone any other way. His body is on overload and Tony pressing into him is smooth, if slow going, and it rips a loud moan from his mouth and makes his hands scrabble up to touch more of Tony, any part he can get as he mutters and his reassurances and love.

 

Breath is completely gone from Tony's lungs as he bottoms out, his hips flush with Steve's. He can't hold still and can only hope from Steve's words and groans that he doesn't need a minute to adjust. He rolls his hips forward, starting with little thrusts into Steve but it's not enough, not nearly enough and he pulls his hips back before thrusting, snapping his hips and groaning at the slap of skin against skin echoing into the night air.

 

Steve wails in pleasure. Tony falling into him sends so many sensations over him and fuck, he can't stop asking himself why he and Tony haven't done this before. He feels arousal go through him once more and his cock twitches valiantly to join the game again as Tony once again nearly pulls out of him only to slide back in and drag more sensations over his body. His hand brushes over Tony's neck and face and he just barely manages to stutter out, "Ki-kiss me."

 

Tony manages a nod, bending Steve nearly in half to comply with his request. He pushes Steve's legs off his shoulders and wraps them around his waist before throwing himself into the kiss with as much fervor as his hips are using to fuck into the man. He slips his tongue in and out of his mouth, a parody of their lower bodies and speeds his thrusts once again.

 

The new angle is enough to have Steve hard again and the dual dynamic of Tony's cock fucking him open in tandem with Tony's tongue thrusting into his mouth makes Steve's fingers and toes curl. He holds onto Tony tightly, unconscious of his strength as he clamps his hands around Tony's biceps and starts meeting Tony's thrusts.

 

The bite of Steve's fingers digging into his arms staves off the building, burning need inside him but not nearly enough. He's not going to last not when it's been so long since he topped and with Steve's body milking him the way it is. He drops a hand to Steve's cock, which is mostly hard against his stomach and curls his fingers around it. It's sloppy, his focus only goes so far and it's on the rapid decline, but he strokes Steve's cock as he snaps his hips and aims for Steve's prostate with every thrust.

 

Steve whimpers against Tony's lips as his hand jacks him off and his cock strokes into him, scraping against his prostate and dragging him towards another orgasm. He starts panting against Tony's lips, breathes out small words and phrases such as, "God...so good...never... never thought." He'll nip at Tony's lower lip before starting all over again, a new mantra, "So close...Tony, baby. Yes, there"

 

Tony presses his forehead into Steve's, sharing his humid breath and sporadic, sloppy kisses. He moans at Steve's words, and they trigger his one verbal dam to break, "Fuck, Steve, you feel so fucking good..." There are other curses and whimpers and pleas that would be embarrassing if he wasn't abso-fucking-lutely in love with this man. "Come on baby. Come for me. Can you do it again? Huh?"

 

Steve reacts to Tony's words, trying to move onto Tony's cock and into his hand at the same time. It's only few seconds, maybe a minute when Steve comes for the second time and he feels a splash of hot liquid against his stomach and then the world all but blanks out.

 

The feeling of Steve clenching around him is the final push and Tony comes hard, filling Steve up and crying out his name, not caring how loud he might be. He rides the waves of his orgasm until they finally subside, and he manages to collapse off to the side, mashing in between Steve and the arm of the chair because he doesn't want to shatter any more of Steve's nerves... for now.

 

When Steve comes back to himself he feels worn and thin but so good, like the best kind of shattered in the universe and he's warm at his side. He knows it’s Tony and turns into the warmth, ignoring the twinge and feeling of coming sliding out of him. It's filthy but somehow the best thing and god, it fills his head with so many ideas as he rolls practically half on top of Tony, with the sloppy words, "tha' was really good."

 

Tony all but purrs contentedly, lifting up to press wet kisses against the corner of Steve's mouth. "Yeah." He nuzzles closer without even thinking about it. "Was really... really fuckin' good."

 

Steve is floating in contentment, half-considering just drifting into sleep when he jerks subtly. He looks around at the outside air and the picturesque view of the ocean and he smiles incredulously. "We just made love outside," he says wondrously. "Do you think we'll ever actually make it to a bed?"

 

Tony lets his head roll on his neck, taking in the same Ocean view as Steve. He’s thinking about it seriously for a second, but figures, "We have time."

 

Steve looks back at him, taking in Tony's peaceful features under the moonlight and smiles wider. "Plenty of time."

 

As relaxed as he is and as content as he is, Tony doesn't bother thinking about what he's about to say before it's out of his mouth. "So, when we go back to New York, are you moving into my room or am I moving into yours?

 

Steve huffs out a small laugh and twists to press a kiss to Tony's lips. He can't believe that only two months ago they were dancing around each other, but he's glad they're to this point. "My room. My window has the better view."

 

"Mmm." Tony realizes he's still having trouble forming words, but he's pretty okay with that right now. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
